Just a Dream
by Chained Princess
Summary: Princess Madoka Amano is going to be married to the most eligible person, her childhood friend, Prince Gingka Hagane. But she is not happy. Why? Why couldn't she forget that mysterious greenhead who saved her life one year ago? She knows this is impossible... Sometimes, a dream remains just a dream. Not every ending is happy in life... One-shot KyoyaxMadoka, slightly GingkaxMadoka


The kingdom has been decorated like a bride. Bright lights are glowing, red and white roses are spreading a heavenly smell, balloons and glittering papers are covering every house. No one should return empty-handed from the royal palace, it's His Highness King Amano's order. The people will get whatever they pray. It's a national celebration. And no one should be deprived from participating in this.

The people are really happy. There is no house in the kingdom which remained undecorated. The celebration touched even the remote corners of the kingdom. No one remained unfed. Everyone was happy, from heart. Everyone loved Princess Madoka.

Today is a great day for the kingdom. Today is Princess Madoka's marriage. She is going to be married to the most eligible person, Prince Gingka Hagane, the prince of the nearby kingdom, King Ryo Hagane's son. King Amano and King Hagane were childhood friends. They decided that their children will marry each other. The decision was taken when the children were born.

Nothing is perfect in this world, not even the happiness. The queens of both kingdoms died long ago. The kings were unhappy because the queens could not witness the marriage. But they had to accept it. Death and birth are nature's rules.

The kingdom was glowing with happiness. The center of all this happiness, Princess Madoka Amano, was sitting in her royal dressing room, alone. She was wearing an elegant white gown, designed by her mother. It has been told that her mother wore this dress in her own marriage. Madoka had no jewelry. She was just wearing some fresh white roses, her favorite ones. She loved white roses, like her mother. She had beautiful tiny glass shoes in her feet, exactly like Cinderella.

Princess Madoka loved to imagine herself as a fairy tale princess, like Cinderella, or Snow White, or Sleeping Beauty. She loved to imagine that her Prince Charming will come one day in a mighty but elegant white horse. He will stop in front of her, bow down to her, take her hand in his and take her to a world which had only happiness and love. Nothing else, no sorrow, no hatred, no enmity, no crime.

Everyone was happy, everyone accept Madoka. She was not happy. Why? Why could not she find happiness? Her dream was going to come true. She was going to be married to a handsome eligible prince, her father's chosen groom. Then why could not she find any happiness? Why was all of this happy occasion seeming like an act? Why she had to force herself a fake smile? Why?

Madoka stared at the big mirror in front of her. She knew the reason. She could act to everyone, but not herself. A tear escaped Madoka's eyes. She did not wipe it. She let the tears fall uncontrollably. She knew her dreams cannot be fulfilled. But how could she forget him? How could she forget those mesmerizing sky-blue eyes?

"This is not right, Madoka." She whispered to herself, "You are going to be married soon. You can't think about any other person now. You can't!"

But Madoka could not stop her heart. Love does not obey any rules or logic. Madoka remembered the day one year ago, the day that changed her life forever.

One year ago:

It was a happy day for the people of Alfort. The royal family was returning from the long vacation. Princess Madoka was sick. No one could say what her disease was. So the doctors decided she had a problem of depression, because of the sudden death of her mother. They said a change of atmosphere would be good for her health. So the king gladly accepted the decision and went for change to their neighboring country, Meteford, which was ruled by their family friend King Ryusei Hagane.

Madoka spent her vacation better than she expected. She loved every moment of it. She loved the huge gardens full of flowers, the azure sky, the precious big palaces, the river which was touching the boundary of Meteford shyly and above all, the simple friendly people. She loved walking in the woods, playing in the vast lawn which had soft green grasses, having tea with family and friends, Spending day in picnics by the bank of the beautiful river, playing hide and seek with Prince Gingka. She loved everything.

She was changed. Her life was changed. Before, Madoka was a really introvert girl who never gained courage to talk with anyone but her family members. But this trip changed her. By talking with Gingka and his father, Madoka was actually able to break the wall of nervousness.

She knew one thing, for sure. She was falling for Prince Gingka, hard. He had something in him that always made Madoka smile. What was it? His amazing sweet smile, his burning confidence, his friendly behavior or his dreamy eyes that always attracted her? Madoka did not know what was it. But there was something, something that made Madoka think that they were made for each other. Madoka blushed even just hearing his name.

It was indeed, a good vacation. It took all of Madoka's depression away, leaving her in a phase of complete happiness.

Today, they were returning home. The people of the kingdom were eagerly waiting for them.

The train reached the station in evening. King Amano and his daughter stepped out in their homeland's soil. A gentle breeze welcomed Princess Madoka warmly, like it took all of her tiredness away. King Amano looked at her daughter and smiled, "Madoka, I'm going to check our luggage. Stay here." Madoka nodded and smiled.

She was feeling truly happy and relieved tonight. She looked up at the sky and smiled. She knew her mother was there. She was watching her like a guardian angel. She wanted her to be happy. Madoka whispered, "I love you, mom. I really really really love you!"

She slowly walked beside the railway. The night was so beautiful. The stars were gleaming softly. The moon was smiling at her. The spring breeze made her hair fly. The chirping of nightingale made her smile.

Madoka closed her eyes. So beautiful, so comfortable, so amazing. She could happily die now, right?

No, she could not. Madoka heard a sharp whistle, making her almost deaf. Madoka quickly opened her eyes and yelped in horror when she saw a fast train coming towards her. When did she come in front of it? She had no clue!

The train was inching near. It seemed like the time has been slowed down. Madoka could not move. She froze in her place. It was coming! She was going to die! She was going to die!

Right before the train could kill her, a strong and hard pair of hands pulled Madoka harshly…

It happened! It just happened! The train went past her. And still Madoka is alive! Madoka could not comprehend anything that was going on. She was still in a maniac mode. Her head was spinning fast, her heart beating a million in a second, her palms sweating heavily.

"Are you crazy?" An amazing magical voice asked her while the strong hands that were holding her shook her violently, "You could have died!"

Madoka looked up, that magical voice took all her fear away within one second. Madoka looked up to meet an angelic face. She saw nothing else, just those eyes that hypnotized her for the rest of her life.

The hands continued to shake her and eventually Madoka got her sense back. She saw the person that just saved her from guaranteed death. A boy. About Madoka's age. He had dark forest green hair and transparent sky eyes that already hypnotized Madoka. His expression was hard and sharp. The most noticeable thing in his face was two scars underneath his eyes. His clothes were old, shaggy and torn. It proved the fact that he was poor, really poor. He surely saw many ups and downs of life.

"What were you doing?" He asked again in an irritated tone. Madoka looked down, feeling ashamed. She felt a hand under her chin, softly tilting her head up to meet those mysterious eyes. Those eyes were hard and fixed. It seemed like he was trying to make them emotionless. But his efforts did not succeed. His eyes were showing millions of unknown emotion which were deprived from his face. Sorrow, hurt, anger, hatred, emptiness and something else that Madoka could not recognize.

"I… I…" Madoka could not find any words, so she looked down, feeling ashamed and embarrassed by her behavior. The boy pulled away and stepped back, "Look up, girl!"

Madoka shivered. His voice was hard and cold, like ice. She knew she could not disobey that order. So, Princess Madoka Amano, who used to give order to everyone, obeyed someone else's order and looked up.

His eyes were burning holes through Madoka's skin. They were glowing in the darkness. "Look!" He said in the same hard and emotionless tone, "I don't know who you are and I have no business with you. But still, I'm warning you. Don't be so careless. I am sure there are persons in this earth who will be broken if you died. We don't live for ourselves in this earth. God sent us with a purpose. And that purpose is, living for others and making others happy. So, from today, whenever you walk carelessly in this earth, remember my advice, your life may not be valuable to yourself, but it's valuable to other persons who love you. Remember it!"

Madoka just stared at him, marveled. When he started to walk away, she seemed to gain her voice back. "T-thanks… Thanks for saving me." She smiled.

The mysterious boy did not return her smile. He just glanced at her for one last time and started to walk away again.

"Stop!" Madoka called, "If our lives are so valuable, then why were you going to sacrifice it for me? Why did you save me putting your own life at risk? If you had died today, won't your loved ones break for you?"

The boy laughed bitterly, "No. There is no one to cry for me if I die today. I have no one to love, that's why I know the real value of love…"

That voice, that bitter laugh, those words stung Madoka. She closed her eyes, feeling a lump form in her throat. Her eyes were watering. "I… I'm sorry… But please don't go!" Madoka suddenly straightened up, getting her courage back, "You saved my life! You don't know who I am! I'm Madoka Amano, the princess of this kingdom. I'll give you prize for saving me!"

"Huh!" The boy laughed, "I don't need your 'prize'! I'm not a beggar. If you have too much money, then spend it on something else. If you think you will give me money and I will take it gladly, then you knocked in the wrong door, sorry! No one should ever lose his self-reliance."

Madoka stared at him, astonished. She never expected this. "Thanks." She whispered, "Thanks for saving me…"

The boy did not reply. He walked away. Madoka did not move from there. She just stood there because she did not have any energy to walk away.

Madoka realized she had just found her Prince Charming.

Present:

A silent tear escaped Princess Madoka's eyes. Then another, then another. Madoka did not wipe the tears away. She let them fall uncontrollably. She knew her dream could not be fulfilled.

"Madoka, remember, all of your dreams cannot be fulfilled. Never forget, you are a princess, a member of the royal family. You have to remember about the honor of this family. You can't do anything that will tarnish the honor of our family." Her father's words echoed through her ears.

Yes, Madoka was a princess. She held a huge responsibility. She could not do anything to dishonor her family or her kingdom. Madoka could not marry any person of her choice, especially when that person is poor and not elite. She had to marry an eligible groom, like a prince. And her father chose the right person for her.

Madoka was not a Cinderella. This was not a fairy tale. This was reality, cold, bitter and hard. In this reality, no Prince Charming will come to take her with him.

Madoka had to forget her Prince Charming. Her wish will remain just a wish. Her dream will remain just a dream.

She knew she had to do this. She was a princess. She had to fulfill her responsibilities towards her kingdom. She had to forget everything and happily get married.

She had to sacrifice and she was ready to do it. Yes, Madoka had taken the decision. She stood up, her jaws hard and clenched. She was feeling confident for the first time.

"Princess!" Someone knocked at the door. Madoka looked to find her favorite servant bowing down. "His Highness is calling you."

Madoka nodded and stepped out of the dressing room.

Forgetting is not easy. But sometimes we have to do the hardest thing, right?

On the other hand:

He was sitting in the bank of the river, looking at the beautiful transparent blue water. The sun was shining on the water happily, making the water spark like diamond. Birds were chirping sweetly. Far away, in the horizon, some boats were floating lazily.

He sighed. This world is so calm, like no one has anything to worry about. Only his mind was not calm. There was tornado, which only he knew because he never shared his feelings with anyone else.

She is going to be married this afternoon. So what? Why was this news rising storms in his heart? She is a princess. And he is just a street-boy. She will never even look at him. It's sure that she doesn't even remember the person who saved her life a year ago.

Huh! He is such a freak! He should get over himself. He was never that kind of person who cared too much for emotions. Then why now?

No, he could not deny that he fell in love with that girl just when he saved her from death. It was like love at first sight…

Love at first sight? Ridiculous! He scolded himself. This is not a movie or novel. This is hard reality. And love is just another meaningless word that he hated. But who was he kidding? He loved that girl. He loved her everything, her brown hair, her beautiful heavenly ocean eyes, her small petite body, her amazing soothing voice, the way she looked at him, the way she seemed so helpless, the way she smiled and the way she talked. Everything, just everything.

She left him broken. She first taught him the meaning of love. She showed him that you can practically take your every breath for someone else who doesn't even love you back.

But his dream cannot be fulfilled, he knew it. It will remain just a dream.

"Hey, Kyoya!" A voice called him.

He turned to see his friend (Though he never called him friend), Nile.

"The marriage of our beloved princess is going to start soon. Won't you come?" Nile asked.

"Yes." He smiled for the first time in his life.

Good luck for your new life, Princess Madoka Amano. I know our love was just a dream.

**So… that was it! My first KyoyaxMadoka one-shot. It's dedicated to one of my best friends, BlackCatNeko999 because she advised me to do a KyoxMado one-shot. I love, Neko-chan! :D**

**Tell me how it is! ^_^ I looove you guys!**


End file.
